


it's just a childhood crush... but it could be more

by meems011450



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, That's it, fLUFF CITY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meems011450/pseuds/meems011450
Summary: it's about well, El who has a huuge crush on mike wheeler. it goes from there, pretty much.[I'M ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET MY SHIT TOGETHER]WRITER'S BLOCK GOT ME MAD





	1. Who knows what could happen

**Author's Note:**

> (it's El's point of view the whole time I might alternate during the course of the story though)  
> enjoy the story hope you like it  
> xoxox -m

 

  
Just as the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I see Mike walking over to my locker.

 

_**(why is my heart racing? why are my hands so sweaty? why is it suddenly hard to breathe? why,why,why?)** _

 

I hadn't noticed I was frozen, unable to move or speak.

 

"hey" mike says cheerfully

"hey...uh...I..uh..mean hi" I say stupidly

 

**_(why am I so nervous, I'm not usually like this, like at all, why now)_ **

 

"Are you okay, el?" mike says

"YES!" I yell, because I had zoned out.

 

**_(oh, of course he laughs. witch made me feel i little bit worse)_ **

 

"anyways, I was thinking you could come over and we could work on our chemistry" mike says smiling

"what?" I say, heart-rate going through the  roof

 

**_(can he hear it?)_ **

 

"our chemistry homework? the one we were assigned five minutes ago." mike tries to clarify.

 "oh" i say, i thought he was trying to flirt with me, why did i even get my hopes up.

 " what does 'oh' mean?" he says quirking one brow

 "i just thought...nevermind" i say losing hope, stopping mid-sentence

 "no,continue" he says

 

  ** _(i took a deep breath)_ **

 

 "i thought... youwereflirtingwithmebutyou'renotsolet'sjustdropthesubjet" i say i one breath

 "what if i was?" mike says

 "what?" i say blinking a lot

 "what if i was flirting with you? how would you react? would you instantly reject me and run off or would you flirt back?" mike says

 

**_(what is going on here)_ **

 

 "i'd.....um......flirt back" i say mouth hung open

 "so back to chemistry, when are you coming over?" he says

 "maybe around  like five, if that's fine?" i say he'd say yes

 

  ** _(and hoping he'd say no)_ **

 

"that's fine and by the way, don't be so nervous" he says

 

 ( ** _i knew he could hear my heartbeat)_ **

 

 "see ya at five, bye El-Belle" he says without giving it a second thought.

 

 

**_(did he just call me 'El-Belle'?)_ **

 

 "bye, mike " i say processing what he just said.

 

-max heard the whole thing...

 "HEY EL-BELLE" max says running up to me

 "what do you want, max" i say annoyed

 "i saw you two flirting it up, what was that about?" she says

 "we weren't flirting." i say but i could tell she knew i was lying

 "mmhhmmm sure" she says instantly.

 "so what did he say?" she says

 "well, he invited me over and-" i was cut-off.

 "he invited you over, DAMN WHEELER'S GOT SKILLS!" max shouts because of course she does

 "he definitly wants you" max says laughing

 "what do you mean" i ask.

 "WHAT! you  haven't seen him checking you out?" max says

 "he doesn't like me that way, max" i say diffensively

 "he called you El-belle" max says

 "yeah but, that doesn't mean he likes me" i say

 "he hasn't given me a nickname" she says back

 "you already had one" i say crossing my arms

 "trust me when i say this, he liilkes you okayy? so stop denying you're feelings honey" max says

 

**_(oh no, did i have feeling for mike? is this going to ruin our friendship. But maybe...there's a chance he likes me too.)_ **

 


	2. Admition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen so get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter's still short but i'll get better at it don't worry  
> xoxoxox-m

i was walking to his house, witch took about half-an-hour. it was still kinda chilly  because it was the middle of april. when i got to his front-door, i knocked and it opened almost emidiatly. it was of course mike. it was happening again, i couldn't breathe and couldn't get what max had said to me, out of my head.

"hi, el" mike says with the sweetest smile, if i could melt i'd melt right then and there.

"hi, mike" i manage to reply back.

"come in, make yourself at home" mike says with a warm smile **_( god the smile)_**

"so the homework?" i say as i sat down on  the couch **_( my leg was shaking, alot)_**

"why are you nervous? is something up?" he says . ** _(ugh why does he care so much)_**

 

**_(time to do this, no going back now)_ **

 

"i-i need to get something off my chest" i say 

 

**_(let's do this)_ **

 

"o-kay" he says

"i-um...i like you like alot. i dont know if you like me back, it doesn't matter if you don-" he cut me off from my rambling. he was kissing me with so much passion,so much love.

 

**_(i never thought that much affection, so much emotion, could be conveyed into a kiss. one of the best moments of life just happened, wow)_ **

 

he pulls back, in what feels like forever was just a quick kiss to shut me up.

"im sorry was that okay i s-should have asked" he says. 

 

**_(i giggled rather loudly)_ **

 

then i kissed him again, giving him an answer.  
he pulls back to look at my eyes (god his eyes beautiful)  
he leans closer, breath ghosting over mine, and then he was kissing me back. with double emotion, i never want this feeling to end. he had his hand in my hair, playing with curls, it felt so good.

 

**_(like this tingling sensation, everywhere)_ **

 

he pulls back in what feels like too soon, to look at me.

"we should probably do our homework" he says giggling.

"yeah probably" i say back laughing

we did our homework in the first half-hour. the rest of the time we talked about the party (dustin, lucas, max, will) we also got to know eachother, we are already friends but this, this was something more.

* * *

**_later around 8pm_ **

i was gathering my stuff up, getting ready to leave.

"do you want me to walk you home?" he asks 

 

**_(ugh! he's just so cute!)_ **

 

"yeah sure, that sounds great" i say excitedly. he proceeded to put on my jacket- 

 

**_(what a gentleman)_ **

 

-one arm at time. the walk was somewhat cold but somewhat warm because he held me close to his chest, the entire time to keep me from getting cold. when we got to my driveway he asks

 

"what are we, well now?" he says 

"um-i don't know"

"you don't have to answer now if you don't know" he says back

"i do i like you, like alot, so that's something i think" i say 

"fair point well, okay i like you too, el, like alot" he says 

"so what now?" he asks

"can we talk about it tomorrow i'm really tired" i say yawning.

"yeah of course, well see you at school. bye el-belle" mike says smiling brightly into the night, where the only thing illuminating us was the lamp post above us.

 

**_(i had recently moved with hop because we couldn't live in the cabin forever, so he decided o move into this homey feeling house. it was forest green with white trim, the door was red like every other door in this neighbourhood. there were plants and trees surrounding the fence.)_ **

 

"bye, mike you at school tomorow" i waved him off and he disapeared into the night.

 

**_(wow, i have some thinking to do)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it as short as it is, it took time to write, for me at least.  
> tell me what you think of it so far. xoxoxo-m


	3. *****WRITER'S NOTE******

look I know and i'm sorry.I have literaly no excuse to not post it's already written out on paper . I just can't figure out one part In further chapters

i'm reaaaaallllllllyyyyy sorrrrrryy. i'll try and post more. NO MORE HIATUS I SWEAR! new chapter soon alright 

peace out guys, look out for the new chapter soon 

xoxoxo -m

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's so short but it's something at least. i'll try and update soon  
> xoxox-m


End file.
